


Core Mechanics

by jju_nyaa



Series: The Parallel [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/pseuds/jju_nyaa
Summary: Hwang Minhyun, a campus heartthrob from Music, and Kim Jonghyun, everyone’s darling from Computer Engineering, team up to test what might just turn out to be a groundbreaking procedure in the field of dating.[The Parallel - Day 04 - School AU]
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: The Parallel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886287
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Core Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a. Jonghyun and Minhyun do a test run of the Boyfriend Application Process draft that Minhyun came up with. (spoiler alert: it’s stupid.)
> 
> A School AU for The Parallel Fic Fest by [nufics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics).
> 
> This was the first version of Ch.13 of Gimmick Game that I had to scrap completely after rechecking the timeline that I was supposed to be following. I had to redo the outline I’ve written out after Ch.12, and between keeping this and adhering to Jonghyun’s tournament schedule, I chose the latter. I couldn’t work this scene anywhere in the new outline so off it went to the trash bin T^T
> 
> At least until I figured I could post this as a (sort of) standalone for The Parallel (but still part of Gimmick Game au/series)

**— » — « —**

Kim Jonghyun sat on one side of the conference table; several sheets of paper laid out in front of him. Across him was Hwang Minhyun, sitting attentively, identically faced with paperwork. It had been two weeks since they last met and… a lot has happened since then. 

A shuffling of papers, then Jonghyun cleared his throat.

“So, Hwang Minhyun-ssi,” Jonghyun said, his eyebrow twitching involuntarily. “Twenty-three years old. Music major. Could you tell me more about yourself and why should you be accepted for the position you’re applying for?”

Minhyun sat up straighter and gave Jonghyun his most winning smile.

“I was born on the ninth of August. I like a lot of music and a lot of books. Recently I’ve been into more games and… well, Kim Jonghyun. Because he’s really cute, you know?” Minhyun paused to collect himself—it would never do anyone good to be nervous for an interview. Confidence is key. “I can’t really think of any reason to be accepted as President Kim’s boyfriend other than because I like Jonghyunnie a lot and that I think Jonghyunnie likes me back.”

Jonghyun sighed, his face burning to match that of Minhyun’s ears. He uncapped his pen and struck out a couple of lines from the paper he’d been reading from. “Dumbest question on earth… I’m removing this one.”

“But it’s just the first one!” Minhyun protested.

“Next question,” Jonghyun continued, ignoring Minhyun. He frowned at the paper again. “How much time are you expecting to spend with your desired boyfriend during 1) school days, 2) weekends during the semester, 3) vacation weekdays, and 4) vacation weekends?”

His voice, which he had initially raised to speak over Minhyun’s objection, had then gradually lowered in volume until he was reduced to mumbling while his hand itched to strike out the very text he just read. That or maybe pull his eyes out from their sockets.

Minhyun was quicker, however, nearly slamming down a new sheet of paper before Jonghyun in his haste. “I’m submitting a time table of my current schedule for the semester,” he said, having sat up from his seat and was leaning over the table towards Jonghyun, armed with his own pen.

“I’ve highlighted all the time blocks that I can dedicate to you, Jonghyun-ah,” he went on softly, pointing out the parts he referred to as he spoke. “This way we can check if our current schedules have something in common so we could have more of an ‘us’ time…?”

They stared at each other’s eyes for a while before Jonghyun gently nodded in understanding. “All right, I’ll look into it,” he assured Minhyun with a smile, which was instantly returned.

Minhyun sat back down but not before giving Jonghyun another sheet of paper. “Here’s also a list of suggested activities we could do outside of games. Of course, texting can overlap some classes—I’ve noted down the boring ones where we can text, but only if it isn’t against your principles.”

Jonghyun could not help but chuckle this time, although Minhyun was happy to note that the gamers club president slipped both sheets in his backpack. “Noted, Hwang Minhyun-ssi.”

However, Jonghyun gathered the rest of the papers, folded them, and set them to the side. He rubbed his temples. “Let’s say, we do away with the interview portion… Minhyun-ah, what’s next?”

Minhyun’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you sure?”

“OK, hypothetically then. Let’s pretend we’re done with the interview part…”

“Well,” Minhyun answered carefully, taking out a new folder from his bag. “There’s ‘Part Two: Physical Compatibility Exam.’” He opened it, handed out a sheet towards Jonghyun, and took a copy for himself. “It’s subdivided into two parts—”

Jonghyun interrupted, wearily reading off the page. “‘Sub-Section A: Kissing’—Minhyun-ah… we’ve—” he sputtered. “We’ve already kissed.”

“And?”

“You could say…” Jonghyun floundered, looking for the rationale behind the exam—which, to be fair, was written out on the draft—so he could try to get out of having to actually go through with it. “You already have a rating, I mean, why on earth do we even need a rating for each other…?”

“I don’t know…compatibility? Figure out if there’s room for improvement?” Minhyun shrugged. “How did I score?”

Jonghyun shrugged back, making a face and waving his hand in a ‘so-so’ manner. 

Minhyun clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I demand a retake.”

“What the fuck—I’m sorry, I mean, _what_?”

“I want to make sure I pass with flying colors,” Minhyun said, his tone growing more insistent by the second. “I need to ace this, Jonghyun-ah, you can’t make that face—”

“No, sit down, Hwang Minhyun—”

“Please, I’m begging—”

“I was kidding, you were great, it was great, A-plus-plus-plus and five-stars—go back to your seat, please—”

“Lies, Kim Jonghyun—seriously, do you want to kiss me or not?”

At this point, Minhyun had gone round the table and had occupied the seat next to Jonghyun, looking fiercely determined. Seeing Minhyun up close, Jonghyun regretted his little joke, having then detected the underlying insecurity in the Music major’s question despite all of his charmingly confident gestures and words. 

Jonghyun relented and pulled Minhyun towards him, connecting their lips in a soft peck before nodding. Minhyun, seeing the invitation, went for another, a notch higher than the first and with building intensity—especially rising when Jonghyun started kissing back.

It was not unlike their first kiss, just two weeks ago, on the couch across the room, but with none of the clumsy bits like when he accidentally elbowed Jonghyun in the ribs trying to sit on his lap. This was nearly the same hot and messy kiss, flowing with the mutual attraction they could now freely express. At the same time, there was now a little more control and a lot less hurrying from either of them—they knew they could take their time.

It also left them a little more breathless when they broke apart this time.

“Do I pass?” Minhyun breathed against Jonghyun’s lips.

“We’ll see,” Jonghyun puffed, laughing a little as he cleared his throat. “I’ll be, uh, evaluating your—that—yeah.”

Minhyun sighed dramatically and slumped on the table, mumbling, “Must be nice being headhunted to be someone’s boyfriend instead of applying for it, eh, Kim Jonghyun-ssi?”

Snorting, Jonghyun tapped the paper with his fingers. “Says the one who invented the application in the first place. Anyway, we’re not doing Sub-Section B, Hwang Minhyun-ssi.”

Minhyun straightened up, looking ready to wheedle his way again. “But that’s already twenty-five percent of the whole application pro—”

“I’m scrapping the entire process,” Jonghyun cut in and held up a hand to stop him. “Minhyun-ah…I don’t want us to go through this… _twenty-five percent_ , just to prove something to one another…”

“Right. You’re right, I’m sorry. I really just…” Minhyun paused, blushing. “I really just want you so much, you drive me crazy.”

Jonghyun rubbed Minhyun’s back comfortingly. “You drive me crazy, too, you know,” he offered shyly.

“I do?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean—”

“I mean, you’re really annoying…”

Even as he deflated, Minhyun’s punch on Jonghyun’s arm was still solid. Jonghyun laughingly rubbed the pained spot before reaching out for Minhyun again. A second later, Minhyun shivered at the sensation of Jonghyun’s whisper against his ear, then stiffened as Jonghyun pulled away. Minhyun stared at the other boy, a small smile fighting to escape his lips.

“Definitely?” Minhyun wanted assurance.

“Definitely.” Jonghyun gave it to him.

Minhyun was struck speechless, which Jonghyun found rare, and they grinned at each other.

Jonghyun’s smile was fond. “OK?”

Minhyun’s grin was dopey. “Yeah…”

Then Im Youngmin cleared his throat, interrupting the moment as he sat two seats away on the other side of Jonghyun. “So, uh, clarification—and a gentle reminder that I’m actually _still here_ —you’re scrapping the whole boyfriend application process then, correct?” he asked wearily.

Jonghyun looked sheepish as he cleared his throat. “Yes, that would be correct.”

Minhyun, slightly unperturbed, thought it over. “Well, OK, but just so we’re clear—we’re boyfriends now, right? I’ve been accepted?”

“Technically,” Jonghyun conceded.

“Right, well, congratulations, Hwang Minhyun-ssi…” Youngmin said, giving the new couple quick applause before—“but what in the actual fuck—? I should’ve cleared out of the room before you went all ‘Part Two, Sub-Section A’ on me, the fuck—!”

Jonghyun and Minhyun flinched, neither of them used to see Youngmin lose it like this.

“And I went through all that dumb shit for nothing…like I knew I should’ve shown myself out but what did I do? I just sat down here. And closed my eyes…” Youngmin trailed off, leaning back against the chair and massaging his temples, not unlike Jonghyun minutes ago but, perhaps, a bit more traumatized. “Sorry, guys, I’m not mad, I’m just...gonna go home.”

“I’m sorry, Youngmin-ah,” Jonghyun entreated his friend, but Youngmin stood up and waved off his apology, completely understanding. “You’ve, uh, worked hard,” he added lamely, and the JT Gamers club secretary gave an involuntary shrill laugh.

“I told you this was dumb,” Jonghyun then said when Youngmin made it out of the club room. “I’ll have to really make it up to Youngminnie.”

“Look,” Minhyun said placatingly. “I admit the part where we had to bring in the corporate secretary for consultation sounds really stupid now, sure, but I still believe that the rest of it was brilliant.”

Jonghyun gave him a level look. “I changed my mind; I won’t do you anymore.”

Minhyun was indignant at first but he knew his cards well and didn’t hesitate to use one. “You can’t back out from that promise, Jonghyun-ah, I’ve got boyfriend rights now.”

“Then… let’s break up.”

“Breach of contract.” Minhyun quipped, watching Jonghyun stand up and gather all the papers on the table.

“You didn’t sign shit.”

“I’m sending my lawyer; he’ll tell you what I signed.”

“Why are we divorcing, we’re not even married?”

“Well, I’m free this afternoon, we could do the ceremony and honeymoon over at your place.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Minhyun stumbled in their play-acting. “Really?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful over the idea of going to Jonghyun’s place.

Jonghyun chuckled. “I’d rather we don’t get married just so we could get divorced but if you want to come over to my place for the boyfriend tour, I’d be happy to have you.”

“You didn’t rule out the honeymoon part,” Minhyun pointed out.

“I didn’t rule out the honeymoon part,” Jonghyun acknowledged.

Minhyun gasped, suddenly feeling betrayed. “You’re completely up for Sub-Section B, weren’t you?”

Jonghyun sighed exasperatedly. “Of course I was but did you think I’d actually let us discuss it right after we shamelessly made out in front of Youngminnie?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” 

Jonghyun then hooked an arm around Minhyun’s waist and pulled his—well, boyfriend—towards him. “Though I’m also serious about us not needing that twenty-five percent to prove something to each other. We won’t do it because you _want to be_ my boyfriend; we’ll do it because you _are_ my boyfriend…and I am yours.”

Minhyun wanted to say something witty in response but his insides have all melted. The only thing he could manage was to smile his dopey smile and wrap Jonghyun in a crushing hug. He felt Jonghyun’s other arm snake around his waist, fully returning his embrace without hesitation.

“I really like you, Jonghyun-ah,” he mumbled against Jonghyun’s shoulder, inhaling his scent.

Jonghyun hummed in agreement, burying his nose in the crook of Minhyun’s neck. “I really like you, too.”

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.
> 
> I’m very sorry, Youngmin, in either version you’d still have to get traumatized by 2hyun but at least the one in Beta Testing was a lot less scarring than in this one.
> 
> For readers of GG, after Ch.12 is this “alternate route” Ch.13 ((lol, hello mild otome game feels)) except there’s no continuation—well actually there is since this is part of the old outline, haha, but obviously it’s in the drafts and I haven’t written it. I really just love this chapter a lot that it was a bit hard to let go.
> 
> There are some lines/phrases in here that might be similar (if not exactly the same) as the published Ch.13 (Beta Testing) and subsequent chapters.
> 
> The original version ends at “ …but I still believe that the rest of it was brilliant.” with a [[ **— » to be continued « —** ]] after it. I wrote a tiny continuation so that it feels better to write a [[ **— » the end « —** ]] instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
